


The Book Of Dragons

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [28]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Book of Dragons, Dragons, Gen, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup spends his day off reading The Book of Dragons with his daughter.





	The Book Of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (M/N) = mother's name

**The Book Of Dragons**

**For** **HTTYD2fangirl**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Father- daughter one shot.**

**You are 5**

**Hiccup is 26**

***********************

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

***********************

"Daddy! Daddy!" my beautiful daughter, (Y/ N) squealed. Toothless can running in with my little girl on his back, holding on with only one hand.

"(Y/ N), you need to be more careful," I exclaimed.

She gave me her adorable smile. "But I am, Daddy. See? I'm holding on with my left hand. I would be not careful if I didn't hold on at all," she retorted, using her own style of logic.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Alright, baby girl," I laughed, lifting her off of Toothless. "Almost time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, daddy?" she asked, her big (E/C) orbs begging me to say yes. I could never say no to her.

"Alright, but only for tonight."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!"

I smiled, "You're welcome, dear." I set her down. "Now, go get dressed for bed."

"Alright, daddy. I'll see you in a minute!" She scampered off to her room to get dressed in her night clothes.

After I finished changing, I looked out my window and out at the stars.

"Oh, (M/N), why couldn't you stay just a bit longer?" I asked. (M/N), (Y/ N)'s mother, died when (Y/ N) was two and a half years old. Life has been hard without her, but I have to keep going. For (Y/ N).

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter squeal. Her giggles filled the room and somehow made it feel brighter, but I shouldn't be surprised, she always did that.

I turned around just in time to put my hands in front of me and catch her as she literally jumped into my arms. I stumbled backwards from the force but didn't fall over or drop her.

I smiled at her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will I ever see mommy again?"

I froze.

I never expected her to ask this question again. She didn't quite understand the meaning of death when her mother died. She asked when was mommy going to come back home many times. It hurt each time to answer. Most of the time I was able to distract her, but I could feel this time was different.

"Daddy? Daddy, when will mommy come back? I haven't seen her in a long time. I asked Aunt Astrid about her but she avoided my question. I miss mommy, daddy. I wanna see mommy!" Her voice slowly went louder and louder and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Shh shh shh, sweetheart," I soothed, giving her the best smile I could. "You will see mommy again someday, but it will be a while. A long while."

She perked up but was still confused. "Why? Is mommy going on an adventure?"

"Uh, yes, in a way. She's going on an adventure far far away."

"Where?"

"Uh, Valhalla," I answered truthfully.

"Isn't that where grandpa Stoick is?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

I could almost see the gears in her mind turning. "Oh," she rested her head on my shoulder and stared at the ground.

"Hey, hey, baby girl." I bounced her up and down a bit before setting her down and kneeling so I was only slightly taller than her. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow. I was thinking-"

"YOU COULD TEACH ME ABOUT DRAGONS!?!?!?!?!" she shouted, hopefully and excitedly.

I chuckled but nodded. "Yes, teach you about dragons. Now," I scooped her up in my arms and tickled her, "how did you know?" I asked over her squeals.

When I stopped she took a few breaths before answering. "I overheard you ask Aunt Astrid to take care of the village and why."

"You were supposed to be asleep when I asked her." I tickled her even more and she was barely able to respond.

"I was thirsty and was just going to get water but I overheard you and Aunt Astrid talking!"

I stopped tickling her and carried her over to my bed. I laid her down on one half before laying down on mine. "Okay, then. Bed time, sweetheart."

She snuggled up against my side. "Alright, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I love you, too."

****************

The next morning I was woken up by (Y/ N) jumping on me yelling, "Wake up, daddy! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up, daddy!"

I let out an  _oomph!_ as she jumped on me again before hugging her and saying, "I'm awake, baby girl."

She looked up and smiled at me. "Yay! Book of Dragons."

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Read the book of Dragons with me."

"Okay," I agreed, almost fully awake. I let out a yawn and sat up. "Let daddy get dressed and then I'll help you get ready and we'll start reading the book of Dragons, okay?"

"Okay, daddy! I'll wait in my room." She ran off, shutting the door behind her.

I got dressed in my usual attire before helping her in hers, which was brown leggings, a green, long sleeved dress that stopped at her knees, and worn boots. I made a mental note to get her new ones for Snoggletog.

"Ready, daddy?" she asked. Before I could she respond she went on her hands and knees and reached under her bed. She pulled out the book of Dragons. She held it up against her chest and looked at me with her smile.

"Well, someone's excited, aren't they?" I teased, picking her up and walking downstairs.

"Yup!" she giggled.

I sat down and set her on my lap as she opened the book.

"Strike cla-" I started.

"No, daddy! I wanna read!" she interrupted.

"Okay then. Go ahead," I chuckled.

"Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class," she read all the different types of classes flawlessly.

"The Thunderdrum is a re- rec- daddy," she pointed to the word she was having trouble on.

"Reclusive."

She nodded, "reclusive dragon that inhabitants sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled this dragon creates a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Approach extremely carefully and get on its good side as fast as possible."

"Very good," I congratulated when she finished the page.

She smiled at me and turned the page. She read page after page. While she did sound out a few words per page, her reading was almost flawless, containing few mistakes and rarely ever needing my assistance.

"Timberjacks have razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Easy to befriend if you simply give them a good scratch where they can't reach: the back of their wings," she smiled up at me. "Like Toothless? Toothless likes his wings scratched." Toothless perked up at the sound of his name.

I chuckled at the comparison. "Kind of."

She let out a giggle and flipped the page.

"Scaldron spits out boiling hot water. To befriend it on land simply poor water over it. They also love the smell of fish, but what dragon doesn't? They love to be reminded of home! . . .

"Changewings blend in with their environment. Their weakness: the sky. They are unable to blend in with the sky. Even newly hatch Changewings can spit acid at close range. Be extremely cautious and do not approach if you can help it. . ."

"Gronkle. A Gronkle has think skin that works well as armor, though most tend to be gentle and kind hearted creatures. Six shots. A wingspan of-" she suddenly stopped reading and turned her head to the side. I followed her gaze- she was looking out the open window- to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is it, (Y/ N)? What do you see?"

She slowly looked towards me. "I thought I heard something. Guess it's nothing." She continued listing the measurements and other facts about the Gronkle before reading about other dragons.

It wasn't very long until she finished the book. We decided to go for a walk since it was only noon. We walked hand in hand around the village.

As always, I was greeted by nearly every passing villager. Many even greeted (Y/ N), which she returned with a cheerful reply. As far as I knew, (Y/ N) was well loved by the entire village. When I was her age, the village was starting to dislike me, so I was glad things were starting well for her.

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings and was enjoying the rare sunny day in Berk. I walked with my eyes closed and face tilted towards the sun when (Y/ N)'s hand ripped away from mine. I immediately snapped my eyes open to see what took her hand from mine when I saw her yell, "Aunt Astrid!"

"(Y/ N)!" I saw (Y/ N) run into Astrid's arms as Astrid laughed at her excitement. "How's my favorite girl?" she asked.

"I'm good. Daddy and I just finished reading the book of dragons," she paused to turn her head and look at me as I stopped behind her. I smiled back at her and she returned her attention to Astrid. "Now we're going on a walk."

"Really?" Astrid asked, with that surprise voice you give a child when you're not really surprised but won't to sound like you were. (Y/ N) nodded eagerly. "Are you enjoying time with your daddy?"

"Oh, yes yes yes! I love spending time with daddy!" She looked up at me with her warm (E/C) eyes and then smiled at Astrid.

"That's good! Are you still spending the night next week?"

They both looked up at me. It was my decision, after all. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" she thanked, then went back to talking to Astrid. She always said thank you, her politeness was one of the many things people have told me they like about her. Her mother taught her to use manners since she started speaking. I have always encouraged it.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Astrid was only able to talk for a few more minutes before excusing herself and kissing (Y/N)'s cheek. She gave me a hug before walking off, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Daddy, can we go flying on Toothless, please?" she begged.

I smiled, "I don't see why not."

I placed (Y/ N) in front of me when I got on Toothless and kept one arm around her waist at all times, even though she had a harness to keep her from falling off.

"Daddy, do you think mommy can see us from Valhalla now?"

I followed her gaze towards the sky and smiled. "I do, sweetheart. I really do. And I know she is very proud of you."

It was hard to imagine that my little girl would grow up someday. That she would no longer be the five year old she was now and that she would (hopefully) find that special person in her life that would make her smile no matter what.

But, I was glad she was my little girl now. And I would cherish the time I have with her now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
